


An Ending?

by MagieFish



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Don’t believe this happened but Goddammit I’m giving these people a happy ending if it kills me, Gen, Happy Ending?, fluff with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: A look at what happened to the employees of Joey Drew Studios...Do dreams really come true?





	An Ending?

Lacie Benton stood before the grave. A name was carved into it. **‘Bertrum Piedmont’**  it said in loud proud words. She pushed back her jacket and put her hands in her pockets. She missed wearing dungarees, but moving up in the world means you don’t have time for that sort of thing. _High up in the Gent company, me, Lacie Benton!_ She laughed, sighing a sad sigh afterward. _Guess all it took was making the right impression._

”I learnt that from you, you know”, She said to the grave.

Crouching down, she placed something on the grave. It was old and rusty, but it was something at least. A piece of a cartoonish metal face lay on the dirt, paint peeling with the age and rust. She reached out and stroked the cold stone. She smiled on last cocky smile to it. Surprising tears welled in her eyes as she whispered,

“Goodbye, The Great Bertrum Piedmont.”

And she walked away, trees clearing for the sun to light her way.

* * *

 Jack Fain scribbled away at his work. The lyrics for him and the bands latest song would not write itself. After they left the studio, they started to make their own songs, sell their own albums. Of course, he was barely ever noticed. But that suited him. He liked the quite. And he’d finally come by it.

* * *

 Norman Polk peered around the corner. The winter air was projected through his breaths. People rushed past his dark alleyway, each with their own stories. He told people stories now. Worked as a journalist, poking his nose where it didn’t belong. Guess that’s what he did best. Person after person after person passed him. And he just watched. A few people spared glances at him. Probably wondering what this man was doing. He smiled to himself. Didn’t ask enough questions. _Luckily, asking questions is my speciality._ And he vanished into the crowd, unseen, unnoticed, just the way he liked it.

* * *

Allison looked over at Thomas. He was over in the corner, tinkering with some device. She smiled. _He’s always doing that._ She looked over the scripts she held in her hands once more. A few months before the studio crashed into bankruptcy, she and Thomas had left together. They found themselves getting married a few years later. Thomas was stern at times, but once you got used to it he was really rather sweet. She planted a kiss on his cheek and waved him goodbye before leaving their home, the sun shocking her eyes before warming her skin.

* * *

 Sammy Lawrence sat at his desk, tapping his pen against the wood. Ideas that needed sorting buzzed through his head. He was desperate for them to flow onto the page, get them out of his head. Ever since he left Joey Drew Studios his life had improved. He had been getting song requests from every side of the country. He jumped in surprise at a knock at the door. He got up and walked over. _Probably the mailman._ He turned the handle. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing before him like an angel sent from heaven, was Susie Campbell. She smiled her charming smile.

”Hello Sammy.”, She said, “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

He struggled for words, finally managing.

”Y-Yes it has. I, Well, why are you here? No, wait, how have you been?”

She laughed and he gave a nervous chuckle.

”I’ve been about and it’s been great. Got a lot of great roles. For my most recent I discovered a certain Lawrence was making the music.”

He looked over at his desk and nodded.

”Yeah, I’ve been making music.”, He looked back at her, the mood changing, “It’s just, I thought you hated me?”

She sighed, “Well, 20 years gives you a lot of time to think. And after realising how good I was when I let go of the studio, I also realised there was one thing that I shouldn’t let go of.”

Sammy felt his cheeks turn red. Susie looked past him at his house.

”Could I come in?”

”Yes! Definitely!”, He replied eagerly, gesturing inside.

And the door closed behind them, not being opened for another 3 hours.

* * *

 

Grant Cohen placed some of his pills in his palm and swallowed. A bigger taste filled his mouth. _Well, it’s worth it to keep my mental stability._ The door opened and Shawn Flynn and Murray Hill walked in with some grocery’s. Shawn dumped them on the table, Murray stopping a stray tomato from rolling over the edge.

”How you feeling today Grant?”, Shawn asked, handing Grant next weeks pills.

Grant took it and placed it on the shelf, “Even better. Can’t believe it took 20 years to feel his good.”

”Well, Drew was quite the slave driver.”, Murray replied, tucking away the groceries in their appropriate places, “Did you hear the news about him?”

”What?”, Shawn poured some beer into a glass, “He finally curled up and died?”

”Unfortunately not.”, Grant cursed under his breath before Murray continued, “He published some sort of Bendy graphic novel.”

”Ah.”, The Irishman placed down his mug, “Apparently it’s the ‘edgy reeboot’.”

”Nothing can be edgier than what happened behind the scenes of the original.”, Grant put on a higher pitched voice, “Joey how could take the role away from me!!! It was meant to be mine, boo hoo!!”

They all burst into laughter, joking for the rest of the evening in their apartment.

* * *

 

Henry Stein listened to the sizzle of Linda and Charlottes cooking as both prepared the meal. They were gossiping to one another, laughing about something unknown to him. His daughter Minette giggled uncontrollably at Wally Franks balancing a spoon on his nose, his wife Beatrice shaking her head. Sitting beside him, Joey Drew snatched the spoon from Wally and did a magic trick, making it apparently vanish. Henry skimmed through the pages of Joey’s graphic novel.

”I must admit Joey.”, Minnette scuttled off to her mother, “This is quite the comic.”

”Well, you know.”, Joey replied, flicking through the pages, “Dreams come true!”

”Hold on a second!”, Wally retaliated, “You swore an oath to never say that again!”

”You really think he’s one to keep oaths?”, Barney asked, putting an arm around Joey’s shoulder. 

And they ate and laughed late into the night, the world looking better for all of the people scattered around the country.

 

Guess in the end, no matter how twisted the phrase originally was, Joey was right.

Dreams do come true, but with much more than just belief.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this isn’t really what I believed happened, but Goddammit I am giving these people a happy ending of it kills me!
> 
> If you’re wondering (which you’re probably not) Beatrice means ‘She who makes happy’ and Minnette is a french name meaning ‘faithful defender’.


End file.
